


A Day In the Life

by eliniel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Based off of a headcanon by silke-tara on Tumblr, Nuala and Cerridwen are in charge of babysitting a young Rhysand.





	A Day In the Life

In the early hours of the morning, Cerridwen woke and dressed. She went down to the kitchens to pick up Rhysand’s breakfast tray and headed to his chambers. 

She knocked on the door, but could hear him snoring through the wood. Smiling, she turned the knob and entered the room. His little Illyrian wings stood straight up from his back as the Young Master laid on his stomach, sound asleep. 

The wraith set the tray down on the table in the middle of the room and went to the window, where the curtains hung closed, blocking out the bright morning sun of Velaris.

“Master Rhysand,” she said, quietly. “It’s time to get up!”

He let out a incoherent grumble.

“The sun is up,” she warned, as she had done many mornings. “And your breakfast is ready.” 

When he didn’t respond a second time, she threw open the heavy material to let in the harsh light.

The little bat shifted and turned his body away from her, groaning. Cerridwen huffed a laugh and crossed her arms.

“If you want to play this game, I will go fetch Nuala and have her tickle your feet until you get up.”

“Noooo.” His cry was muffled as he hid his face in this pillow and curled up. 

She walked to the large bed and leaned against one of the posts. 

“One.”

He didn’t move.

“Two.”

She sighed through her nose.

“Three.” Cerridwen opened her mouth and dramatically took a deep breath to call for her twin. “NU-”

Suddenly, the comforter on the bed shot up and Rhysand jumped out of bed. “I’m up, I’m up!” he squealed.

This game of theirs was almost an everyday occurrence. 

“Now, sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold,” she commanded as he made his way to the table. When he was comfortable, she went about getting his clothes ready for the day.

***

Later in the day, both wraiths sat in the palace atop the Court of Nightmares, lounging at one of the patio tables. The sun was high in the sky as they sat mending some of their little Lord’s clothes.

Rhysand was outside the overhang playing with his cousin, Morrigan. Their delighted screams echoed over the mountains. Between fake fighting and chasing each other, the two had been at it for at least two hours. 

After a while, a faerie appeared behind them and whispered into Nuala’s ear. She nodded.

“Thank you,” she said and set her mending on the table. She stood up, and headed towards the two children.

The movement caught Rhys’s eye and he waved to her.

“Nuala! Come play with us!”

The wraith smiled, but shook her head. “It’s time for dinner, Master Rhysand!” she called back to him. “We need to go get you changed!” Their Young Master pouted as he and his cousin made their way inside.

“Can’t we just have five more minutes?”

“I’m sorry, little bat. You remember how annoyed your father way the last time you were late.” She held out her hand to him. His shoulders slumped and he nodded.

“You’re right,” Rhys said, his voice thick with disappointment. He took Nuala’s hand in his but turned back for a moment to wave a goodbye to his cousin. 

“It’s okay, Young Master,” she cooed. “I promise I will read your favorite bedtime story tonight to make it up to you.”

“Alright,” he drawled. “I guess that will help me feel better.”

With a smile, she patted his hand and winnowed back to Velaris.

***

“Read it again, read it again!”

Nuala sat on the edge of Rhysand’s bed, an open book sitting in her lap. She sighed, playfully, and smiled. She poked his ticklish side.

“When, little Lord, are you going to read to me, instead?”

He giggled and swatted her hand away.

“Stoooop,” Rhys whined, but his grin remained. 

“One more,” she said, firmly, and sat back against the headboard so that he could see the pictures. She wrapped her arm around his small shoulders and he snuggled into her side. “Once upon a time…”

Nuala engaged him in a tale of dashing princes, beautiful princesses, and exciting swordfights but, by the conclusion of the story, the little Lord was fast asleep and sagging heavily against her. She closed the book and set it on his bedside table, then gently eased him onto his pillows. 

“Goodnight, little bat,” the wraith said, walked to the door, and silently shut it behind her.


End file.
